There are many endeavours in which the participant is preferably equipped with the eyewear that protects the wearer's eyes from hostile or annoying elements of the environment.
Examples of hostile elements include water, chemicals (whether waterborne or airborne), extreme temperature, or airborne particulars such as dust, dirt, smoke and the like, and sunlight.
Traditional eyeglass solutions provide a wearer with the basic protection from sunlight with some ancillary protection from more hostile conditions. Traditional goggle-type solutions manufacture a flexible seal material which is can be deformed to the shape of the wearer's face through the application of tension to the frame using a flexible strap. The flexible strap pulls the eyeglass frame against the wearer's face to provide an air/watertight seal between the eyeglass frame and the wearer's skin.
Various materials have been used to form the seal but most cause skin irritation and do not adequately shape to the individual's facial contours. Further, providing a more rigid seal material can result in constricting blood circulation to areas surrounding the eye socket when tension is applied. Consequently, the eyewear of this form cannot be used for extended periods of time.
Still further, goggle-type solutions do not generally provide vision correction and must either be worn in conjunction with the wearer's eyeglasses or, custom-made goggles must be used which are generally expensive and cannot be mass produced. Carrying multiple types of eyewear is extremely inconvenient.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.